Hector Vs The Black Knight
by Biggoron
Summary: Hector Vs. The Black Knight... one the Dragonslaying Lord of Elibe... the other the mysterious armored knight of Tellius. If these two mighty warriors were to battle... what would happen?


_**Hector Vs. The Black Knight**_

A figure that was covered completely from head to toe in ebon black plate armor with a large red cape on walked slowly into the great castle. At close to seven feet tall, the figure was very intimidating... and the fact that you couldn't see his face made him seem inhuman. In actuality, he seemed more like a demon.

"HALT!" Go no further!!" A guard yelled at the figure, who ignored him completely and continued to walk by.

"Alright then... DIE!!" The guard yelled, thrusting his steel lance into the figure... only for the lance to snap on the plate armor of the figure, causing not even a scratch. "What the..." The guard said, in fear as the figure turned in his direction.

"...Pathetic..." The armor-clad figure sighed, lifting the guard up by the neck with but a single hand, and throwing him into the wall to his left with incredible strength, killing the guard instantly.

"Stop right there!" Another guard yelled.

The figure looked at the guard in front of him, as two more guards walked into the room.

The figure then shook his armored head. "Do you... want to die...?" He asked, his voice inhuman.

"A-ATTACK!!" The lead guard stammered, as the other two rushed forward with a yell.

The figure didn't even need to move as the knights' weapons broke upon his heavy armor. He then grabbed each of their heads, and slammed them together with such force that they died.

"I-It's... the Devil!!" The lead guard stammered, as the large armored figure slowly walked toward him. Paralyzed with fear, he couldn't move, as the figure's hand wrapped around his neck, and choked him to death.

The armored figure effortlessly made his way up to the throne room of the great castle... and on the throne was a large figure that was as big as he was in size. The man wore thick blue plate armor, with a large blue, gold-rimmed cape on. He was very muscular, to say the least. His face revealed a bored expression. He had blue hair, and appeared to be somewhere in his twenties.

"...I've been looking for you..." The figure concealed completely in black plate armor said, slowly drawing a large sword of pure white with an ornate golden hilt that was outfitted with various gems. "... Marquess Ostia." The figure finished.

"...That's Hector to you." The blue-armored Lord said, rising from his throne. "...Now state your business quickly, or I'll send you back to Tellius in half... Black Knight." He finished, pulling out a gigantic golden greataxe that was as big as he was from behind the throne.

"...Very good, Lord of Ostia... you didn't get rid of Armads... I didn't survive the fall of a castle caused by some weak fool who thought he beat me just to battle you without your legendary weapon..." The black knight said, eying the gigantic axe carefully. "...Alondite... it wants to best your axe in combat." He finished, as his own blade began to glow.

Hector smirked. "Very well, then... perhaps a challenge such as you will be a relief to my boredom..." He said, spinning Armads around once with a single hand, stirring up a large and heavy gust of wind from its sheer size, and then placing the great weapon over his shoulder.

"...The last person who faced me with an axe was a disappointment... don't disappoint me." The Black Knight said, Alondite at his side.

There was a long silence in the great throne room of castle Ostia... as neither of the powerful warriors made a move... each watching and waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Well, Marquess Ostia... I'm waiting..." The Black Knight said, mockingly.

Hector growled, and in a sudden blur, he ran forward and slammed his axe down at the black knight with inhuman force and speed. The Black Knight held out Alondite in defense, blocking Armads' powerful strike. However, the force was great enough to push the Black Knight back several feet.

"Impressive..." The Black Knight said, now holding his ground as Hector was struggling to push the Black Knight back further. "...We seem to be evenly matched when it comes to strength." He then added; their weapons in a deadlock of power. Vicious sparks of sheer energy emitted from this clash... as the legendary weapons struggled to overpower one another as much as their mighty owners.

The Black Knight then stepped out of the way, and drew his sword back, causing Hector to stumble a bit. He then brought his sword back, and slammed it down into Hector's back, the blow considerably lessened by the thickness of Hector's armor, and the holy aura of Armads.

"...Hm... I've never met someone with as much defense as I..." The Black Knight stated.

"SHUT UP!" Hector growled, quickly recovering from the blow, he spun around, and embedded his mighty axe in the Black Knight's armor, making a giant dent, and quickly bringing it back to strike again.

"So... Armads is capable of getting through my armor and Alondite's defensive aura... interesting..." The Black Knight continued, dodging the horizontal axe swing.

"I said to shut up!" Hector yelled, and he quickly brought the axe into a powerful vertical swing faster than the Black Knight had anticipated. Armads had found its mark nicely in the Black Knight's shoulder. Withdrawing the axe, Hector jumped back to avoid the Black Knight's counterattack. "I don't care what you have to say, but can you just shut up so we can fight? You're really pissing me off, you know." Hector said.

"...Very well. No more holding back!" The Black Knight yelled, running forward as fast as possible, and he thrust his blade into Hector's stomach. Hector, with no time to dodge the fierce blow, could only yell in pain, as the glowing weapon penetrated his armor, and drew blood as it pierced his stomach.

"Luna... it's a special technique I picked up. Pierces the defenses of the victim... Nifty, wouldn't you say...? It's a miracle you survived... you certainly are the hardy one." The Black Knight laughed, as Hector was out of energy to even lift Armads.

"Well, it's been fun... you were a worthy opponent, but this is the END!" The Black Knight exclaimed, slashing Alondite across Hector's chest, delivering the lethal blow, as Hector yelled in agony.

-

-

-

-

-

Hector struggled, but used Armads as a brace to stay on his own two feet. "...You survived again...?" The Black Knight asked, surprised.

Hector growled; a new blazing fury in his eyes. "...You know what...? Who do you think you are, just waltzing into my lands, and killing the guards just to challenge me?" He said, suddenly not needing Armads to support himself. "...You're beginning to piss me off, you know." He added in, once again hanging Armads over his shoulder. "...And like I've told you before..." He continued, spinning Armads around above his head multiple times in one hand, in a helicopter-like fashion, stirring up strong winds. He then slammed his axe against the ground, causing the entire throne room to shake. Hector then swung Armads in a great arc, jumping into the air. "...SHUT UP!!!" He finished, bringing his axe down upon the Black Knight.

Blood splattered all over the throne room, and all was quiet. Only the sounds of very heavy breathing could be heard. "...It looks like... I've finally met my... match..." The Black Knight said, slowly slumping to the ground. "...Well done... Hector... of... Ostia..." He said, before taking in a deep breath.

...Then, he breathed no more...

Hector then slumped down into his throne, dropping Armads at his side, breathing heavily. "Looks like... that battle... took a lot... out of me..." He sighed, closing his eyes, the blood still visible from the Black Knight's nasty thrust.

"Lord Hector!" An Ostian Cleric yelled, timidly walking into the throne room after watching all that happened from hiding. "Lord Hector!!" The cleric yelled again, getting no response. "...Oh no..." The cleric whispered, getting out a recover staff. A bright blue light then came from the staff, and settled onto Hector. After a flash of light, all of Hector's wounds had healed.

"Hect- Lord Hector! Are you... ok?" The Cleric asked.

Hector's eyes opened, and he grinned. "...That was... fun."

_**Fin**_


End file.
